


The horrible life of a teenager.

by NavySEAL0211



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #RIPJasmineSanchez, #TeensWithaVoice, #lifesucks, Other, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEAL0211/pseuds/NavySEAL0211
Summary: When Luis gets a journal, he pours out his heart into it. He writes about his day everyday. He has gone through some really bad stuff. He perseveres through all of it though. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ONLY THAT.





	The horrible life of a teenager.

I recently got a notebook. In this notebook I will record my every day. This first entry is just me introducing myself. All will be explained soon. But before that, I will give you an intro. It is my forst entry. It sounds bad, but it hopefully gets better. I can’t make any promises, but I can say hopefully.

Intro  
Hello my name is Luis. I am fifteen and my life sucks. My parents don't live with me because they are in prison. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I go to Cleveland High School. It is an "A" rated school, but that is just because the gifted program is large. Everyone else is stupid. We are a Navy ROTC school. The suicide rate higher than any other. My girlfriend recently committed suicide right before I moved here. I thought for a long time that life is pointless. That was until I saw her commit suicide. I am a bisexual person so deal with that. Well that's it for the me.

Lets meet my friends. There is Chloe. She hates being social, and I love her. Well that's it for my current friends. Yeah the list is that pathetic. Sucks to be me! Well On the other hand I am antisocial. So if I’ve learned one thing, it is that life sucks and could be shorter. Also don’t listen to depressing music when sad. You cry. Anyways; not the point, sidenote, but not the point; my life is depressing. The only reason I am writing this is because of the fact that I need attention. It makes me feel as if someone gives a shit. Which I fear I am the only one who does. My chances of survival are slim at this point. And I am ten times more likely to do it because I am apart of the LGBT society. If I commit suicide then the only person who would care is Chloe. Like, literally my parents told me I was a mistake, they are actually in prison right now for drugs.

I am constantly running into the issue of death and loss. Being a military child doesn't help. I had friends, but I moved and eventually lost contact. I was refused help by mental hospitals and psychiatrists. I just explained my problem and they said no. I have been bullied all my life, attacked for being bi and almost murdered three times. The worst of all was watching my girlfriend die. She slit her own throat. She died in my arms. I still cry about it. I love Chloe because sh knows when I need support. Sometimes it is creepy. It might be just that She knows me better than anyone else. That’s why I know that if I did she would be hurt most. The reason why I am not dating her is because she is homosexual. Her grandma is homophobic, so she doesn’t know. It sucks because I am bisexual and my parents don’t know. They are homophobic, so they WON’T know. It is hard, but needed. Luis signing off.

Wow, That sounded bad. I wish it weren’t true, but sadly that is my life so far. I will skip the entry for today because all today was is paperwork. Nothing good, and I don’t believe it really matters. 

04/03/2018  
Hello, I'm back. Today was long. I wish I had not woke up at 0300. I have insomnia so my body said screw it. I met this really cute guy named Jason. He is really nice. I like him. The only bad thing is he is heterosexual. That means he's straight. I also met this girl named Jordan. She is a nice girl. I enjoy talking to her. I learned that ranting on about your life helps makes life easier. We could just sit there and rant all day. I got a job at the theater. It pays well. I have babysitting also just to take up time. I am debating on whether or not I should do scouts. It is supposed to help with antisocialness. I think that is a word. Anyways, if I do scouts I will try and find the most laid back unit near me. I am too lazy to be in one of the more active units. I am pretty much getting better with all of my disorders. I have started working on my scheduling for next year. I am taking the required classes so it will be easier to graduate for me. Well, that's it for today.

04/04/18  
Hey, today, I got a permission slip to go to an actual movie set. I will meet a lot of actors. I found out in first block. It costs one hundred dollars. I have made more than that in just one day. I now have three jobs by the way. I now work as a life guard, babysitter, and I work at a sandwich place.


End file.
